Only the Bad Hunt Young
by Clare McGee-Novak
Summary: The Winchester brothers have an unexpected new 'ally' in their hunting jobs. Do Dean and Sam decide to allow a young child to help them out, or do they try and convince the child to depart from hunting?


The bar was crowded, full of very loud and very drunk people of both genders.

Speakers, placed all around the area, blasted Billy Joel's 'Piano Man' and many drunken occupants were singing along quite badly.

"It's a hilarious choice of song because many of the businessmen here are actually stoned..." A young girl, much too young to be in a bar like this, chuckled and sipped from the can of Root-beer that she held in her pale and freckled hand.

"Yes, hilarious. Now, shouldn't we be getting to the matter at hand?" A man, who sat across from the girl at the small table, sighed and looked at his watch.

"Sure…But, maybe we should step outside. After all, killing an innocent girl in a public place isn't the smartest idea," The girl, whose slight Irish accent made her words seem somewhat cheerful, smiled at the man and hopped off her bar stool.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this. I'd hate to have to harm a complete stranger and drain them of their blood. They always whine. It's quite annoying," The man's eyes flashed pitch black when he also hopped off his seat and slid his hands into his expensive jeans that hung loosely against his slim waist.

"You're quite picky for a demon," The girl scoffed and shook her head, a sharp glare appearing in her dark green eyes for a split second before they returned to their normal calmness.

"And you're quite talkative for dinner," He replied and pointed a long finger towards the back of the crowded room, "The exit's over there."

The girl nodded and easily maneuvered her way through the bar, and reached the back door in a short amount of time.

The man, whose larger frame and taller build slowed him down, met her there a minute later and pushed open the door, extending his hand to allow her to pass though first.

"Let's make this quick," He looked down at his left wrist and tsked at his watch.

"Why? Got some murder plans with a nice lady demon?" The girl smirked and put her hands in her jean pockets, moving her left leg outward so she stood in a relaxed, but somewhat fierce stance.

"Possibly. And you might make me late with all your talking."

"Hey, He gave me a mouth. I intend to use it to talk," She pointed to the sky and the man's eyes flashed black once again.

"Don't talk of…Him," The man snarled and took a step towards the girl, his face showing anger.

"…Listen, let's just get this over with," Her voice shook slightly as she talked.

"Gladly," He leapt forward, causing the girl to take a step back and fall down

"Don't toy with me! You will die!" He screamed and lunged towards her, a small dagger now in his hand.

"Not today I won't. I'm not dying at the hands of a demon," The girl sighed and quickly whisked a silver knife, with a wooden handle and symbols etched onto the blade.

"That's the…You can't have that! There's only one of those!" He took a step back, stumbling over his feet as his face turned white.

"There is only one. And it's currently in my possession." She smirked and stepped forward, twisting the blade in the air.

"You're working with them, aren't you?! You set me up, you little bitch!" He screamed at her.

"Them who?

"The Winchesters! They're here, aren't they? The idiot and his supersized brother. Come on out boys, I know you're here!" The demon seemed to be in full fury mode as he pulled himself to a standing position.

"You really think I work with them? Hell no!" The girl smiled and started to laugh.

"So, they're not here?" He stopped shaking and his face returned to its normal color.

"No, but trust me. You should be more afraid of the problem in front of you rather than the Winchester brothers."

"And what problem is that?"

"Me," She whispered and moved quickly, pushing the demon against a back wall and held the gleaming knife to his throat.

"I'm not afraid of you," He replied and tried to wiggle deeper into the wall so that the knife wasn't digging into his neck.

"Oh, really?" She flicked her wrist and the knife left a small cut on his neck.

The demon opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"I won't kill you. But let go of this poor soul's body and go give your demon buddies a message from me," She moved back slightly, but still held the knife firmly against his neck.

"What sort of message?" He asked slowly, shifting his gaze from the knife and up to her eyes.

"Tell them there's a new hunter in town. One who's a whole lot worse than those Winchesters. Got it?" She whispered into the demon's face.

"Got it," He replied quickly.

"Good, now get out of here. And do not come back. Or I won't hesitate to send your pathetic ass all they way back to Hell," The girl released her hold on the demon and stepped back, turning her wrist and sliding the knife back into her coat.

The demon disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke.

"And you, stay away. You and your buddies don't want to interfere with what I've got going," She turned around and glared at the apparent empty darkness.

"A child of your age should not be involved with these matters," A raspy voice said, and a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, I should leave it to the adults who almost broke the world? No thanks buddy. Besides, it's not like you can stop me. Remember, your boys started at an even earlier age," She scowled at the figure, which wore a long coat and had dark hair that spiked up in random spots.

The figure didn't respond.

"Listen, I know who and what you are. You're the big cheese up in the sky, aren't you? Well, go ahead and tell your little friends about me. I don't care. But remind them who has their knife." She then winked, turned around, and ran off into the darkness.

The figure tilted his head, and simply disappeared.

* * *

**So, this is my second Supernatural story. The first one went on for about..7 chapters, and I might post that one soon.**

**But, back to this story. I don't expect any readers, but if I do get some, I don't update on a regular basis, as readers of my NCIS story know very well..**

**Um..That's all really. Enjoy.**


End file.
